


Height Difference

by kirakira_nanoda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Slash, maybe just a dash of fluff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_nanoda/pseuds/kirakira_nanoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at Sherlock and John's height difference.</p>
<p>When John Watson falls to his knees in front of Sherlock Holmes, he is just the right height to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a while ago. She has a thing for the height difference between Sherlock and John, hence why this happened.

When John Watson falls to his knees in front of Sherlock Holmes, he is just the right height to unbuckle the belt that holds those tight fitting (especially in the arse area) trousers to those slim hips, unzip the zip tantalizingly slow, and let that useless piece of clothing fall to the floor. He is the perfect height to reach behind Sherlock and grab his arse, squeeze those perfectly rounded cheeks and force Sherlock to thrust his hips forward. John would sit up a little higher on his knees and mouth at Sherlock’s silk covered erection, sucking at the hardness contained within the lacy knickers until the heat from his mouth soaks through and Sherlock trembles with need. John is the right height for those long, elegant fingers to entwine in his hair and pull at his head, silently urging him to move faster, and John is the perfect height to blow across each new, sensitive inch (and there were a _lot_ of sensitive inches) of exposed flesh as he pulled those lacy knickers down those shamelessly spread thighs.

 

John would always look up and capture his lover’s eye when he sticks out his tongue, using just the tip to lick away the pre-cum and probe the slit, making Sherlock shudder, before swallowing him down whole. The noises Sherlock could make had made John come in his trousers more than once, thrusting up against his lover’s leg like a randy dog as he greedily lapped at Sherlock’s cock.

 

John’s arms are just the right length to be able to reach up and tweak Sherlock’s nipples when Sherlock arches his back and gropes hopelessly at John’s too short hair, spending his load deep down his lover’s throat because John’s just the right height to get the angle perfect and he never misses a drop.

 

And afterwards, John is just the right height to kiss that softening member and replace Sherlock’s silk knickers. A John Watson on his knees is also perfect for dragging a post-orgasm Sherlock Holmes to the floor for a quick cuddle before ravishing him mercilessly through the worn carpet.

 

*******

 

When Sherlock Holmes drops to his knees before John Watson, he is the perfect height to lift up that annoyingly cuddly jumper and press his lips to the delicate skin on John’s tummy. He would spend hours licking and nibbling at that beautiful stomach if John (once he got over the initial giggling Sherlock sticking his tongue in his belly button always produced) wasn’t always so desperate to get Sherlock into his pants. Sherlock is the perfect height to grab John around the hips, lift him up, and dump him on the table top before standing between his legs and having his way with him (which, more often than not, involved the table being moved a good couple of feet).

 

Sherlock’s ridiculously long legs means he is the perfect height to get that perfect angle and send John wild with desire and when John arches his back, Sherlock has the right stature to get that extra depth and make John moan his name. He is tall enough to lean over his lover while he is ravishing him and catch his lips in a heated kiss without messing up their frivolous pace.

 

His height means that when they’re done and John has caught his breath, the doctor can wrap his legs around Sherlock's waist and Sherlock can effortlessly pick him up off the table and carry him into their bedroom for the commence of round two.

 

*****

 

When John has a rough day and feels like the world is conspiring against him, Sherlock is the perfect height for John to bury his face in his chest and just _breathe_ , breathe in the scent that has become home to him. Sure, Sherlock is all bones and John always worries that if he is too strong with his hugs he’ll break Sherlock in two, but, for John, there is nothing more soothing than snuggling up to his lanky lover. Sherlock may not always know the right thing to say, but he knew when to shut up, and how to pour his heart (and he _did_ have a heart. John had found it, large and warm, concealed behind the cold mask Sherlock hid behind) into his cuddles. And they would fit perfectly like this, Sherlock holding John close and tucking his lover’s head up under his chin. John’s tensions would melt away and his world would find its balance again.

 

******

 

When Sherlock has a truly horrible day, John curses his height. It’s the only time his shorter stature comes as a disadvantage and John was convinced for a long, long time that he would give anything to gain a couple of feet just so he could hold Sherlock close and let his lover’s head rest against his chest in the soothing way Sherlock did for him. John, no matter how much he wished for it, never grew those extra few feet in those situations, so he did the next best thing. Yes, he felt a little silly about it and Sherlock had stared at him for a _very_ long time when he first jumped up onto his armchair and held his arms out for Sherlock, but it had worked. It made John just that little bit taller than Sherlock and enabled Sherlock to bury his face in John’s neck, to surround himself in his lover and let his own world balance.

 

****

 

So say what you like about how ridiculously tall and how hobbit-y small Sherlock and John are respectfully, they fit together like the most perfect puzzle in any situation… even if sometimes John needs a little boost.

 


End file.
